Sebastian's Birthday
by MelodicStereo
Summary: Ok...so my friend and I have decided to create an account together and this is our first fanfic so criticism is appreciated but please no bashing. This is an OC. I hope you enjoy our randomness about Sebastian's birthday with a whole bunch of other anime characters. I now know why people have such a difficult time writing these stupid summaries...


Random Fanfic Anime Improv

It was a quite afternoon as Jade sat lazily on her plushy green bean bag chair eating a chocolate covered donut. Glancing out her window, a thought occurs to her that makes her smile a Cheshire like grin. Jumping out of her comfy seat, the wild curly hair girl makes a portal and jumps through it. Meanwhile Jayme…

Meanwhile Jayme is immersed in her newly acquired manga. All of her thoughts are focused on the story line and the characters. She quickly flies through the book and carefully closes the cover with a contented sigh when all of a sudden…

Jade does a youth roll as she comes from the other side of the portal and into Jayme's room. "JAYME!" Jade exclaims with excitement still holding her forgotten, half eaten donut. "I have the most amazing idea that has ever been thought up in this universe we reside in!" ^^ Looking over at Jayme who was reading a new manga, the girl forgets where she was going with her rant and gasps asking what manga she was reading.

Jayme smiles ^W^ and holds up the manga so Jade can see the cover. "It's called Zero. I saw it in the bookstore and the cover looked really cool so I read the back and it really got my attention W ! I just love discovering new manga ^W^!" she squeals as she clutches the manga to her chest.

"OOOOH!" =D "I read that one it sooooooo amazingly amazing! I cannot wait for the next one to come out. Anyway, I have decided that we should throw a surprise party for Sebastian. IT IS GOING TO BE HIS BIRTHDAY TODAY!" Jade laughs at the thought. "Well… to be honest I don't know when he was born or how long he has been alive, but since we just celebrated Lavi's birthday I got to thinking when the next one would be, because I was really in the mood for chocolate birthday cake, for some reason… . Anyway I was in the mood for birthday cake, and not just any regular cake. Biiiirrrrtttthhhhddddaaaayyyy caaakkkee. You know the kind. So since the only birthday of our buddies that I didn't know was Sebastian. I decided to celebrate it today, so he can have his birthday celebrated too. You know?" :3

Jayme rolled her eyes at her best friend's hyper little tangent. "I don't mind celebrating his birthday today; I got nothing better to do. " Jayme jumps off her bed and puts the new manga on her bookshelf which is already massively filled with all different types of mangas. "But I'll only do it on one condition…" she gives Jade a smirk, "It'd have to be a SURPRISE party."

Jade gasps loudly and then begins to jump up and down excitedly. "That is a GREAT IDEA!" The hyper girl stops jumping before she continues, "I can't wait! I am going to go get Ciel and have him help us with the plans." Before Jayme's reply Jade jumps out of existence then seconds later pops back up in the same spot with a sleepily and discombobulated Ciel in her arms. After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes the wide eyed boy looks around widely before looking at the girl holding him and giving her an accusing glare. "What the bloody hell are you doing, you peasant!" the still night gown covered boy yells at her fighting to get out of her arms. "I was having a pleasant dream before you bouncy person grabbed me and brought me here to…." Ciel looks around again widely this time his glaring gaze lands on Jayme. "Great, she's here to? Last time I saw both of you, you" he pokes at Jade's forehead hardly, "would not stop summoning crumpets and throwing them at everyone!" Jade smiles at the angry boy glad that he remembers that, before saying, "Actually that was strawberry shortcake, but good guess!" Ruffling his shaggy hair, Jade sets the fuming boy down. "Whatever. When Sebastian finds out that I am missing you will be sure that he will-" Gasping the bubbly girl talks over Ciel before he continues his threats, "OH! Yes, Sebastian! It is his birthday today and you are going to help us celebrate it! It's going to be a SURPRISE PARTY!" Jade opens her arms wide and winks at Jayme. Ciel looks confused, "What…? :? A surprise party…? Sebastian…? What are you planning!?" He points one finger on each hand at one of each of the girls.

"Jeeze Ciel…" Jayme smirked. "You're really lost when you don't have Sebastian to explain everything to you." Ciel glared at her, "I don't need that stupid butler." He huffed, obviously offended but trying to keep his cool. Jayme kept the smirk on her face, "Well, like Jade was saying, we are going to throw Sebastian a surprise birthday party and you're going to help us." Ciel lifted his chin and looked down his nose at Jayme, "Why would you bother doing that? Sebastian is a demon…therefore he does not need a birthday party. Birthday parties are boring anyway." Jayme rolled her eyes, "Just because _you_ don't like parties, doesn't mean other people don't. Besides, you don't have to do anything except keep Sebastian away from our house." Ciel scoffed, his bangs covering his contract sealed in his right eye, "Why on Earth would he be here? I have him doing better things." "Whatever…" Jayme waved a dismissive hand. "We need to start decorating…" Jayme opened up a portal and jumped through. Within seconds, she came back with a whole crowd of people willing to help with the party. Ciel looked at the group of people with an arched eyebrow, "_These _are the people who are going to plan the party?" "Yes." Kanda growled menacingly, his grip already on Mugen. "Got a problem with that, you little brat?" Ciel smiled viciously, "What? Is that supposed to intimidate me? That puny little scrap of metal?" Kanda let out a low growl as he began to unsheathed Mugen. "Kanda!" Jayme shouted, holding up an arm to block Kanda. "If you try to hurt him, then Sebastian's sure to come to his rescue! And we ain't ready!" Kanda glared at the twelve-year-old, "So? Isn't that the whole reason why we're here? For that butler guy?" Lavi chuckled, putting a hand on Kanda's shoulder, "Aww…c'mon now Yu, when we threw your party you wouldn't quit screaming for joy!" "Baka Usagi," Kanda huffed, aiming Mugen at the red-head's throat. "I was yelling at you guys to stop. I didn't want a stupid birthday party…you forced one on me." Jayme rolled her eyes, "You guys…please!" "See?" Ciel smirked, resting his chin on his fist, "That swordsman didn't want a birthday party…and neither does Sebastian." Jayme started to become irritated, "We don't care if he doesn't _want_ one…he's gonna GET ONE!" "I'm sorry...did I upset you?" Ciel said with a smile and fake innocence. Jayme grinned, trying to keep her anger inside, "Just go home and don't send Sebastian here…that's all." She then opens the portal, "Now go, you pampered little sadist." Ciel sauntered over to the portal and glared at Jayme with his one eye, "I'm telling you, you're wasting your time." And with that, he was gone. Jayme let out an audible sigh as she leaned against Lavi's chest, "I hate that he always make me irritated at him." She fumed, "We try to do something nice and what does he do? Goes and ruins it…" she sighed. Lavi wraps his arms around her waist, "But he'll do it, nonetheless, he has no choice." Jayme rolled her eyes and smiled at her little usagi. She then turns her head to Jade who is currently irritating Kanda, "Jade! Quit bugging Kanda! We got work to do!"

A glittery and sparkly aura admits from the said girl as she beams at Kanda and the rest of the party, especially Kanda, her most favored of all her victims. Which for him is the worst thing imaginable, but the sly girl knows he is hiding a giant teddy bear of a personality under layers and layers, and probably a lot more layers after that, am I kidding myself, and a few more layers more of his grouchy and rough persona. Kanda glares at her, but inside the girl knew he was trembling in fear from her great lovable self. Smiling a deadly wide smile Jade runs over to the dark murderous aura that is Kanda and jumps into his arms all the while calling out his name sweetly and giving a bone crushing hug, her own aura mixing itself unnaturally with his own. The group of people crammed in Jayme's small room stares in horror at the scene unraveling before them all. Some of the wiser ones look at the disaster about to take place and took the opportunity to hide. One of the said wiser ones of the group was Lavi who scoops Jayme quickly up into his arms and hides inside her closet peaking cautiously out of the crack through the door frame. The rest of the room was quiet waiting for the explosion which was about to erupt from Kanda…

"Lavi!" Jayme whispered harshly, "why'd you have to pick the closet of all places?! It's so cramped in here!" Lavi's smile beamed with the filtered light being emitted from the little crack in the door, "Because it was the only _intimate _place I could find." He purred, tightening his grip around Jayme's waist. Jayme blushed like mad, her tongue becoming tied up in knots as her stomach flipped. She soon roused herself from her hindering thoughts and focused on what was happening in her room…with all her precious manga. A fear engulfed Jayme as she peaked out the crack and watched as the drama unfolded in her room. Kanda glared at the giggling curly haired girl in his arms, his aura growing darker and darker by the second until it was a shade away from murder itself. "What do you think you're doing?" he growls, trembling with intense anger and fury. Jayme couldn't help but feel scared for her friend, but then again, she knew better than to worry about _Jade _being the one in trouble when really it was Kanda who was the one who should be worried.

Jade beams at Kanda smiling sweetly and giggling at his question before replying, "Hugging you silly! It has been soooo long since I have seen you last and I missed you!" Kanda only response for awhile was his darkening glare. "You… were… just over yesterday", Kanda said slowly gritting his teeth trying to keep his temper in check with _little_ restraint he has left, "…baking a bunch of your…" he shivered visibly. "Overly… sweet… cupcakes" The girl in his arms just smiles and replies, "I'm glad you liked them!" pretending to be oblivious while secretly enjoying making Kanda struggle to keep his cool. She was such a masochist some times. Looking over her shoulder to ask Jayme something the curly haired girl was dumbfounded, for the spot she was recently present in was empty except for air. Scanning the crowd of nervous people Jade wonders where her friend could have ran off to then a thought occurred to her and she turns around in Kanda's trembling arms at the closet. Sure enough, one brown eye underneath one green was peaking out of the crack of closet door. Smiling to herself and feeling a little guilty the girl realized that Jayme is probably worried for the well being of her room/house, especially for her babies-I mean manga. Kanda watching the squirming girl in his arms wondering what the heck was going on in that sugar high head of hers. "Hey what are you looking for?" he barks at her. "Stop moving around or I am going to drop you." At the sound of Kanda's irritated voice Jade looks up into the angry samurai's dark eyes smiling at him. "I am just looking for my make up bag" she lies using his question to cause him more discomfort at her mischief. Her smile growing wider as she saw one of his eyes twitch, "What? I just thought I would give you _another_ make over like the last time. Instead of cat whiskers and a mustache I was thinking of making you into a sparkly fairy sugar plum princess. Oh and why haven't you dropped me yet? If you dislike it so much…_ unless_ you do _like_ me in your arms?" Jade laughs hard at Kanda quickly changing expressions of anger, disgust, shock, and _embarrassment_. With her smile constantly on her face, the wild girl transports everyone in the room to a large party room she created for Sebby's party.

Jayme let out a groan, _I can't believe Jade and Kanda are at it __again_, she thought to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. _We still have the decorating to do, the cake, the presents, the planning, the guests are here but there's no food or anything for them…dang, I hope we get everything done in time…_She sighed, _Well, at least Jade was thoughtful enough to get out of my room, that way when the fight breaks out, my manga'll be safe._ "I guess we should get to decorating." Jayme began directing people to do various jobs that were best suited to their talents: Gray began making the cat ice sculpture; Natsu began to make the campfire (since it was barely beginning to dark and it was mainly for later in the night); the Hitachiin Twins were setting up the balloons (and messing with the helium and talking in funny voices that they would bug Tamaki with for their amusement); Edward and Alphonse were busy transmuting cat shaped sculptures; Jerry started on the food and enlisted the help of everyone who weren't doing anything else; and the list goes on and on. However, in the midst of the setup, Kanda was still holding Jade and it looked like he was seriously debating about whether to let her drop to the marbled floor or keep cradling her. Jayme let out a sigh as she continued to hang kitty streamers. "What's wrong?" Lavi asked as he handed her more of the line, "Are you still worried about those two?" he nodded over to Kanda and Jade. "Yeah," she groaned, taping the streamer to the wall, "I'm just a little worried because Kanda's so prissy about _everything _that one wrong move and he'll start destroying the place." She pursed her lips in a pout, "It didn't help that Ciel made him mad either…sadistic little brat doesn't know when to stop." Lavi chuckled, "You know you look cute when you pout." He grinned. Jayme turned away as the blush blossomed across her cheeks, "Shut up…" she murmured embarrassedly. Lavi chuckled even more, "Aww…you look even more adorable when you blush. You know, if you keep getting cuter, I won't be any help to you because you're distracting me." Jayme couldn't help her body freeze. She swallowed hard, "J-just keep helping me." Suddenly, a shout boomed throughout the ballroom. "SHUT UP! YOU'RE SUCH AN ANNOYING LITTLE FREAK! WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE…ME…_ALONE_!?" Kanda exclaimed angrily at Jade.

The girl in his arms just smiles and jumps out of the angry boy's arms. Grabbing some paint brushes and some paint, then proceeds to walk back over to Kanda who looked a bit shocked at her from just jumping out of him arms and walking away without a single remark. Now standing next to the tall figure and craning her neck to look up at him, Jade hands him a paint brush and some paint. Raising an eyebrow at the odd girl, not bothering to take the offered supplies, he crosses his arms across his broad chest. "Either you paint the walls with cats or I paint your face as one" the curly brunette said holding out a paint brush threateningly. To her surprise, the samurai took a paint brush and some paint and walked off to the walls glowering at it. Normally it took a smart butt combat or a heated argument to get Kanda to do _anything_ the girl wanted him to do. Smiling even wider, Jade calls out to Kanda, "You know if I didn't leave you alone I would stick to your side like glue all the time, but I have other people I want to play with. It's cute that you think I put you on such a high pedestal, but that pedestal is reserved for people like Allen." Glancing at the previously mention boy to see him help bake some of the food for the party an idea occurred to her. "I will be right back-" Jade suddenly disappeared from the room and left Kanda alone to paint the walls.

"WHAT!" Kanda exclaimed furiously, his hands clutching tight into fists. "THAT BAKA MOYASHI?!" Far away in the kitchen, Allen suddenly shot up from the oven, almost hitting Mori in the process but thankfully Mori ninja-ed out of the way just in time to save the pudding from being spilled all over the tiled floor. "What's wrong?" Mori asked in his normal monotone voice, but concerned all the same. Allen scratched the back of his head in confusion, "I'm not sure…I just got this weird feeling." Back in the ballroom, Jayme and Lavi looked up from their work as well as everyone else. "_Now _what's got him so wadded up about?" Jayme exhaled heavily. "I thought Allen was in the kitchen." Lavi murmured as he leaned up against the wall. "He is…" Jayme nodded in confirmation. "So why's Kanda yelling?" Suddenly the thought hit her and she caught Lavi's glance as he came to the same conclusion, "Jade." They both said simultaneously, shaking their heads as they smiled and got back to work.

Reappearing in the grand empty music room Jade looks over at an expensive old great grandfather clock checking the time. It was around one o'clock, so Ciel was with Sebastian doing a lesson in History and not in the kitchen, unless Ciel wanted a mid afternoon snack, which was pretty likely… Taking her chances, the girl, like a ninja, sneaks her way into the kitchen finding a panicked chief trying to put out a burnt piece of food…_again_. Snuffing out the flame with a gust of wind, Bardroy looks astounded before looking over to where Jade stood smiling. "Hey Jade!" he calls out to the girl patting her fluffy head, not concerned with the burnt rock that was supposed to be edible. "Hey Bardroy, what are you cooking?" Bardroy tsked and scratched his soot covered hair, "Well, it was supposed to be a roast fer tonight's dinner and well…" Jade giggled another idea popping into her head, "Hey, what if we make a deal? You cook a chocolate cat cake for me and I will fix your roast for you!" The chief looked spectacle for a moment and worried the next. "Well Jade," he started out, "I love how ya have hope fer me cooking and all… but I don't think ya want me to cook ya a chocolate cat cake… even if ya do fix me roast. It would solve me problem of being scolded by Sebastian… _again_." The happy girl just shook her head and replied, "No, I _definitely_ want _you_ to bake it." her plans already spinning in motion. "Okay then…" Bardroy started pulling out the ingredients for the cake. Giggling, Jade quickly transformed the roast into something edible once again and very juicy before disappearing. Bardroy turned around to see the kind girl gone and a sweet smelling roast in place of the black rock it once was. Smiling to himself, he began making her cake. _Minutes later…_ Sebastian walks casually down the hall toward the kitchen to grab the roast and serve it to the young master for dinner. Seeing smoke rising out from the kitchen, the butler shakes his head knowing that he would have to remake dinner _again_. What he found inside surprised the demon, and it was hard to surprise him. What he saw was a monstrous looking rock staring at him. But what surprised him was not the most likely poisoned food, but that dinner was fine and ready to be served. "What is this?" Sebastian asked. Jumping up in surprise the chief turned to face the butler a little embarrassed at his work. "Well… I was trying to make a chocolate cat cake fer Jade, and…" Sebastian cut him off by holding out a hand, before replying "No need to say anymore after you mentioned Jade." Now he knew why the dinner looked fine… He wondered what the human (?) was planning. It was odd for her to just come and go like that without causing some mischief. Shaking his head, he says to Bardroy that he would make the cake, seeing that she would probably make the young master eat it with her even if it is inedible and that would not do… Pushing the chief aside he began working, putting extra effort into the cake just because it would be an image of his beloved feline species. Jade, still smiling, returns to the party room thinking, _All according to plan…_ "Hey Jayme!" she called out to her friend. "Why don't we get some sick butt tunes in here!?"

Upon hearing her friend's voice, Jayme looked up from the arranging the kitty pawed plates on the table. "Sure!" Jayme replied, "One sec!" Lavi smirked as he set the forks out, "Yeah Jayme, how can there be a party without any music?" he glanced up at Jayme with his single emerald eye glinting. Jayme simply stuck her tongue out and smiled at the chuckling red-head. "Hey, you better watch it…I'll bite that tongue of yours if you stick it out again." He winked as Jayme was beginning to open up a portal; she froze in mid-process as she debated what to say next. She smirked, but she couldn't hid the heat from rushing to her face, "Maybe I should stick out my tongue more often." She purred as she stepped through the portal, unable to bring herself to see the mixture of surprise and excitement on the red-head's face. Jayme began to scold herself as she walked the halls of the DWMA, _I can't believe I said that…I never say stuff like that…why'd I say that? _Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice where she was going and ended up running into someone. "Oh! I'm so…Justin!" Jayme exclaimed in surprise when she realized that she had bumped into the exact person she was looking for. Jayme could hear the young Death Scythe's music blasting through his skull earphones, but Justin smiled anyways, "Hey Jayme, long time no see." Jayme grinned as she went and gave him a hello hug, "Hey, do you think you can do me a favor?" Justin stared at her with his large sky blue eyes, "What do you need?" "Well," Jayme began, sticking her hands in the back pockets of her skinny jeans, "Jade and I are throwing a surprise birthday party for Sebastian since he's never really had a party and we totally forgot about the music." Jayme quickly licked her lips nervously, "And…we were wondering if you wouldn't mind playing DJ?" Justin stared blankly for a second, the music still blasting in his ears, and then he let out a small smile, "Not at all…when is the party?" Jayme let out a shy grin and ran her hand through her ponytail purely out of nervous habit, "Well, you see, it's today…in a few hours actually."

Justin's smile turned unsure, "Wow, talk about short notice!" Jayme looked up at the 17-year-old priest with huge puppy dog eyes, "Are you still able to make it?" she asked him with the sweet voice of a hopeful little girl. "Yes!" Justin quickly assured her, raising up his hands in front of him, "It's not a problem at all. I just have to start setting up now if I want to be done on time." Jayme let out a small squeal and hugged Justin tight, "Oh…Thank you!" She then let go of him and opened up the portal, not wanting to waste a precious second. "C'mon!" she called out, pulling on Justin's sleeve, "Everybody's waiting!" Jayme was about to step through the door when a thought struck her, "Hey Justin?" "Yeah?" He answered, wondering why Jayme stopped in mid-step. "You're probably gonna have to change out of your priest clothes…okay?" Justin looked down at himself, "Yeah, it'll get dirty during the party. Do you have any spare clothes I can borrow?" Jayme smiled as she nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure we can find something." She then began to walk through the portal, _I don't have the heart to tell him that Sebastian isn't all that fond of religion_, she thought nervously to herself as she led Justin to through the portal. "Hey guys!" She exclaimed as her and Justin popped up on the other side of the portal, "Justin's in charge of the music!" The crowd of helpers all let out a small cheer of excitement; even some of the people in the kitchen were heard. Justin grinned as he cracked his knuckles, "Alright then…let's get the music pumping!"

Jade looks up at Kanda's art in wonder for a long while before finally saying, "Kanda? ... Is that a cat?" Kanda shoots her a death glare before replying smartly, "What does it look like baka?!" She looks at the painting again, "Wellllll… not a cat. It looks like what Bardroy would pull out of the oven, but instead of cooking it, you painted it. Never occurred to me how terrible you could be at this…" Seeing Kanda fuming at her, Jade decided it was a good idea to abscond out of there. Leaving Kanda to his… whatever he was doing… Jade went off to see Krory, who was sulking in a corner. Walking up to the vampire exorcist, the girl sat next to him on the floor pulling him into a gentle hug. "Hey, Krory, how are you doing?" He looks up at her with a crestfallen expression upon his face, "I am afraid I am not doing to well Jade. I was trying to help Allen and that tall quiet guy with cooking for the party… but I just mess everything up…" The girl just smiled at the man in her arms and pats his spiked hair. "Its okay sweetie…hey lets go hang up those balloons together since the twins are too busy blowing them up and sucking in the helium to do that." With some reluctance Jade managed to get Krory up off the ground and over to the twins and the balloons. "Hiya Jade!" they both squeaked then burst out laughing. "Hi boys," she smiles wider. "Is it okay to help you with hanging up the balloons?" The boy looked at the floating bunch of various balloons as if they just realized they were there. "Sure," they say both shrugging. Laughing, Jade handed Krory a bunch of balloons then grabs her own to tie up to bunch of furniture. After she finished, she looks over at the vampire to see how he was doing. What she saw made her laugh and clutch her side. Krory somehow managed to tangle himself in the bunch of balloons she handed to him to hang up, only to successfully tie one balloon to a chair. "Good job Krory! You are doing a great job!" she exclaims while helping him untangle himself from the strings of the balloons. "Really?" he asks shyly. "Yep! Look," she said pointing "you got one down seventeen more to go! Here, I'll help you." Grabbing the balloons, she passed him one by one to hang up. After they were all done, the party looked to be on its way to be completed. They just needed one birthday cake, five more guests, and the birthday boy himself. Waving goodbye to Krory, Jade walks over to Jayme. "Hey Jayme, do you mind if you go to Ciel's house and picking up Sebby's cake? It should be done by now."

"Sure." Jayme smiled as she handed the audio wires to Lavi who let out a sigh. "You're leaving _again_?" he whined. Jayme grinned, "Yup…and _you're _coming with me!" Lavi bounced to his feet in anticipation, "Alright!" he quickly handed the wires to Jade. Jayme smiled as she shook her head and opened up a portal to the Phantomhive Estate. Grabbing Lavi by the hand, they walked through the portal and into England's morning air. Lavi let out a low whistle as he gazed up the courtyard, "Man, I still can't believe that little brat has all this…" "Who are you calling a brat?" Ciel's voice unknowingly responded from behind us. Lavi chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "Oh, you know, Jade. She's such a brat sometimes." Ciel rolled his eyes at Lavi's obvious lie, "And I assume you two idiots are here to pick up her cake?" Jayme rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless, "Yeah, this morning she came to me saying that she suddenly had a craving for chocolate cake." Sebastian, who was by Ciel's side this whole time like he normally is, stepped up, "Ah, yes. The cake is currently chilling in the ice box. Why don't we go inside so you can have a look?" he offered, putting a hand over his heart and bowing slightly. Jayme let out a sigh, "That sounds good…but Sebastian?" "Yes Lady Jayme?" he responded as he straightened up and began to lead the three of us into the mansion. "Please don't bow to me and _please _just call me by my first name. None of this _lady _title when it's just us…okay?" Sebastian opened the door for us as he put a hand over his heart, "Certainly…Jayme." Sebastian led us all the way to the kitchen where the cake was chilling. Once we were all inside, Sebastian opened the door, "Here we are…Jade's cake request." Jayme's and Lavi's mouths dropped to the floor, the cake was _massive_! It was a tier cake that had to have been two feet across and five feet high…and, as requested, it was all kitty-cat themed. Jayme gave a small chuckle, "It's absolutely _amazing_! I can't believe how well it turned out! But uh…" she glanced at Lavi who gave her a glance back, "how're we supposed to carry this?" "Do not worry," Sebastian assured, "I have already given orders to the servants." He clapped his hands twice and one by one, the servants appeared. "Finnian will carry the cake," Sebastian began as he gestured to each servant in turn, "Bardroy will supply the fireworks display with Snake assisting him, and Mey-Rin will provide the silverware." Lavi rubbed the back of his head, "Dang…why're there so many people coming?" "Because," Ciel answered, his eye narrowing, "I want to have a piece of this cake and I don't want to eat it on your crummy paper dishes and plastic silverware." Jayme let out a sigh, "Alright…I guess that's fine." She spread out her hands and opened the portal, "Follow me…" and one by one, everyone followed, with Sebastian being the last one to leave because he wanted to make sure everything was perfect. _I know they're up to something_, he thought to himself as he watched Ciel walk through the portal, _I have yet to figure out what…_and with that, he stepped through the portal.


End file.
